This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Objective: To provide core, CTSA clinical translational research, campus and non-host investigators with sophisticated and specialized assay resources and expertise. Progress and Concerns: From January 1, 2009 through December 31, 2009, Assay Services has received $191,949 as income from our charge back accounts for our service and $319 from charging base grant accounts within the Primate Center. We ran 46,342 determinations during this time. Assay Services'new initiatives have been 1) iodinating for other labs for their RIA of protein hormones as a fee for service, 2) development and validation of methods for determining biogenic amines including dopamine and its metabolites and serotonin in striatal tissue, 3) development of methods for measuring dopamine in marmoset pituitary and hypothalamic perfusates 4) developmental work on oxytocin for an ultrasensitive assay, 5) developmental work on oxytocin 6) running human samples as a core lab for the Clinical Translational Science Award at the University of Wisconsin for translational studies, 6) LC/MS development for measuring Vitamin D (1,25 Vitamin D2&3, 25(OH) Vitamin D2&3, 7) development and validation of a kisspeptin assay for rhesus serum. Allocation of Resource Access: Assay Services has an international and national client base. During the past year we ran samples for investigators from many different states and several countries. We primarily provide services for NIH based grants using nonhuman primate samples for hormonal determinations and more recently for translational studies. We submitted a proposal for the NCRR shared instrumentation grant (S10) in March for a LC/MS/MS to enhance our capability to measure the Vitamin Ds simultaneously and other multisteroids. Assay Services has a website that is easily assessable to the scientific community: http://ink.primate.wisc.edu/~assay/assay.php Dissemination: We have many clients who contact us via our website. Additionally, we attend meetings such as the American Society of Primatologists, International Primatological Society, Society of Behavioral Neuroendocrinology, and the Endocrine Society to make the nonhuman primate community aware of our services. We also receive clients from recommendations by previous clients. Training: Assay Services continues to train graduate students, technical support, post doc and scientists to run their own samples as self-service. A postdoctoral student from the Stony Brook University, New York, spent several months validating and analyzing fecal samples from several species of free-ranging lemurs along with a graduate student from the University of Helsinki, Finland. A University of Wisconsin anthropology graduate student trained and ran fecal samples for testosterone and cortisol from Alouatta pigra. A graduate student at UC-Berkeley spent six months training and analyzing samples from red colobus monkeys. A postdoc from Psychology trained in analysis of urine samples for oxytocin and vasopressin. A graduate student with the UW neuroscience program learned HPLC with electrochemical detection for mouse striatal tissue. Another graduate student trained and analyzed serum samples for corticosterone, testosterone and progesterone for Californica mus. Additionally, we have trained two graduate students and a postdoctoral student from Ei Terasawa's research team. Within Assay Services, we trained one undergraduate student for working in the lab and a high school student for summer time training. Assay Services has begun to train technical staff at the California Primate Center to develop plasma catecholamines detection by HPLC electrochemical detection. PUBLICATIONS: *Ziegler TE, Prudom SL, Zahed SR. Variations in male parenting behavior and physiology in the common marmoset. Am J Hum Biol. 2009 Nov-Dec;21(6):739-44. PMID: 19367571 *Abbott DH, Tarantal AF, Dumesic DA. Fetal, infant, adolescent and adult phenotypes of polycystic ovary syndrome in prenatally androgenized female rhesus monkeys. Am J Primatol. 2009 Sep;71(9):776-84.PMID: 19367587 *Dumesic DA, Patankar MS, Barnett DK, Lesnick TG, Hutcherson BA, Abbott DH. Early prenatal androgenization results in diminished ovarian reserve in adult female rhesus monkeys. Hum Reprod. 2009 Sep 9. [Epub ahead of print]PMID: 19740899 *Ziegler TE, Prudom SL, Zahed SR, Parlow AF, Wegner F. Prolactin's mediative role in male parenting in parentally experienced marmosets (Callithrix jacchus). Horm Behav. 2009 Oct;56(4):436-43. Epub 2009 Aug 5. PMID: 19664636 Van Belle S, Estrada A, *Ziegler TE, Strier KB. Social and hormonal mechanisms underlying male reproductive strategies in black howler monkeys (Alouatta pigra). Horm Behav. 2009 Oct;56(4):355-63. Epub 2009 Aug 25.PMID: 19712675 *Saltzman W, Abbott DH. Effects of elevated circulating cortisol concentrations on maternal behavior in common marmoset monkeys (Callithrix jacchus). Psychoneuroendocrinology. 2009 Apr 10. [Epub ahead of print ] PMID: 19362777